battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Battlefront Wiki:Manual of Style/Soldiers
__TOC__ DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II Assault, Heavy, Officer, or Specialist Soldier |-| Code= The PAGENAME is the ASSAULT/HEAVY/OFFICER/SPECIALIST unit for the LINK_TO_FACTION_PAGE_HERE in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview Appearances *APPEARANCE_NAME ( ) Abilities For the list of default abilities, see LINK_TO_CLASS_PAGE_HERE. or (Copy and paste the default abilities section from the class page.) Star Cards For the list of Star Cards, including Boost Cards and Ability Cards, see LINK_TO_CLASS_PAGE_HERE. or (Copy and paste the Star Cards section from the class page.) Trivia Updates Gallery External links INSERT_FACTION_NAVBOX_HERE |-| Example= | health = 150 | weapons = *DC-15A *A280 *CR-2 *EL-16HFE | abilities =*Thermal Detonator *Vanguard *Scan Dart }} The Clone Trooper is the Assault class for the in 's . They are equipped with the DC-15A as their default primary weapon. Their primary abilities are the Thermal Detonator, Vanguard, and the Scan Dart, like all Assault units. The Clone Troopers that remained loyal to the Emperor served as the first Imperial Stormtroopers, the Assault class for the Galactic Empire. Overview The Clone Trooper specializes in fast, close quarters combat. They had white armor with black lines in the alpha version of the game. In the beta version, their appearance was updated to include crimson markings on their armor on Naboo. Appearances On Naboo and Kashyyyk, Clone Troopers wear Phase II armor, which has crimson markings on Naboo and green markings on Kashyyyk. On Kamino, all clones wear their Phase I armor. Abilities * Thermal Detonator * Vanguard * Scan Dart Gallery Battlefront E3 2017 04.jpg|A Clone Trooper narrowly dodging an incoming AAT Battlefront E3 2017 01.jpg|Two Clone Troopers and a Wookiee Warrior on Kashyyyk. Clone troopers (BF2).png|Clone Troopers on Theed. Clone_Trooper_BFII.png|A phase two clone trooper as seen in the spawn screen. CloneTrooperDICEBattlefrontII.jpg|Promotional image of a clone trooper. Clone Trooper Assault Phase 2 - Björn Arvidsson.jpg|A phase two clone trooper. Clone Trooper Assault Phase 1 - Björn Arvidsson.jpg|A phase one clone trooper. Clone Trooper Assault - Björn Arvidsson.jpg|A phase one clone trooper on Kamino. Clone Trooper Assault - Björn Arvidsson (2).jpg|A phase one clone trooper on Kamino. Clone Trooper Assault Phase 1 - Björn Arvidsson (2).jpg|Different views of a phase one clone trooper. Clone Trooper Assault Phase 2 - Björn Arvidsson (2).jpg|Different views of a phase two clone trooper. Clone Troopers Kamino - Björn Arvidsson.jpg|Phase one clone troopers on Kamino. Clone Trooper Assault Models - Björn Arvidsson.jpg|Early models of clone troopers. Clone Trooper Assault Models - Björn Arvidsson (2).jpg|Early models of clone troopers. Clone Trooper Helmets - Björn Arvidsson.jpg|Early models of clone trooper helmets. Clone_Trooper_BFII.jpg|A phase one clone trooper on Kamino. External links *Read about s in canon on Wookieepedia. |-| Documentation= Templates used: Relevant templates: Reinforcement Soldier |-| Code= The PAGENAME is the REINFORCEMENT CLASS unit for the FACTION in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview Abilities Star Cards For the list of Star Cards, see LINK_TO_CLASS_PAGE_HERE. or (Copy and paste the Star Cards section from the class page.) Trivia Updates Gallery |-| Example= The First Order Flametrooper is the Enforcer Reinforcement unit for the First Order in DICE's . Overview As his name suggests, the First Order Flametrooper uses a flamethrower, the D-93 Incinerator, in battle. Fire is the Flametrooper's specialty, and he also brings into battle an incendiary grenade that creates a fire in an area. The flames have relatively short range, so he is best used in close quarters and narrow corridors rather than open combat, the flames also do varying degrees of damage depending on the angle fired, burn damage is also accumulated even after the player stops throwing. The flametrooper, in the right circumstances, can be very useful as his flamethrower can bypass shields and even other enemies allowing a crafty player to damage mutliple units at any one time. Abilities * Incendiary Imploder: The Flametrooper throws an Incendiary Grenade. * Overload: The Flametrooper's D-93 will not overheat for a short period of time. * Fortify: The Flametrooper temporarily increases its health pool. Gallery FO-Flametrooper.png ef1920eaadec7602466ba89408f7c90b.jpg 30085007_375658859568516_2294245850190184448_n.jpg |-| Documentation= Templates used: Relevant templates: Category:Manual of Styles